


Теперь банановый!

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Gercog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Мстители устарели, и что Ник Фьюри по этому поводу думает.





	Теперь банановый!

— Итак, Ник, — брюзгливый голос госсекретаря Росса резко вывел его из задумчивости. — Какова твоя оценка? Инициатива «Мстители» может быть возрождена? Ты сумеешь снова собрать всех этих людей в команду? Нам очень нужны герои, способные защищать Землю.

«Конечно, нужны, мудила ты этакий. Вот только вы сначала тратите всю мощь госаппарата, чтобы доебаться до своих же защитников, а потом охуеваете, почему они отказываются с вами работать, когда вас петух жареный в жопу клюет», — зло подумал Ник. — «Бегаете потом, ноете: Фьюри то, Фьюри се, собери нам Мстителей, как же мы без них теперь будем от Таноса отбиваться? Ну, блядь, все такие дохуя умные задним числом думать, надеяться, что добрый папа Фьюри снова прилетит на волшебном хелликериере в последний момент и всех, блядь, спасет. И главное, из чего раздули-то скандал, пидорасы? Два долбоеба всего лишь не поделили мужика. Мужика, блядь! А остальная команда просто за компанию морду бить подтянулась. Но вместо того чтобы дать им выпустить пар и спокойно потрахаться, вы сами же команду Кэпа в тюрьму пересажали, долбоебы, и хули вы после такого ожидали? Что он вам спасибо скажет и сдастся сам в руки милосердного суда? Да не поебались бы вы конем нахуй отсюда со своими ебучими инициативами. Сначала жопой думаете, потом жопой делаете, а потом, сука, претензий воз, и даже на пенсию спокойно не уйдешь. Я ведь ничего особенного не хотел, только съебать в Европу и спокойно пиздить там Гидру, попивая неплохой кофиек и пожевывая французскую, сука, булку. Но нет, бля, без Фьюри вы все беспомощные, как стадо баранов. Ебаный цирк со зверинцем! Ладно, хуй с тобой. Спасу в очередной раз твою тощую задницу, но только попробуй и этих героев тоже просрать, долбоеб».  
Ник прокашлялся. Посмотрел госсекретарю прямо в глаза. Улыбнулся своей привычной, жесткой улыбкой.  
— Инициатива «Мстители», Таддеус, изжила свое. — Он не без удовольствия пронаблюдал, как мрачно вытянулось лицо госсекретаря. Затем кинул ему на стол папку. Пластик тихо прошуршал по полированной поверхности, остановившись ровно возле руки Росса. Эмблема ЩИТа, гриф «совершенно секретно».  
— Пришло время новых героев. — Ник поднялся из кресла, кивнул Россу.  
— Думаешь, они справятся? — Госсекретарь сомнения в голосе не скрывал.  
— Безусловно, — хмыкнул Ник, — у них была отличная тренировка в Адской кухне.  
Таддеус раскрыл папку.  
«Инициатива „Защитники“», — гласил титульный лист.


End file.
